


My Ways

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family Secrets, Fear, Fights, First Time, Frerard, Frustration, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Lies, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Misery, Oral Sex, Pain, Running Away, Sad, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Suffering, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest, frieky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank in love with Mikey who loves Frank but something is wrong with Gerard and people are keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard or Mikey Way or Frank Iero. They belong to themselves. They do not support incest. This is fiction fake made it up.

I am not sure when I fell in love with Mikey, maybe it was when we lived together. He was so sweet shy and awkward. I didn't tell him until almost the end of the revenge tour. He'd blushed profusely and ducked his head. I grabbed his chin, making him look at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I ran my tongue gently across his bottom lip asking for entrance and he let me slip my tongue into his mouth. 

The next hotel night I made sure to share the room with Mikey. The kissing started out slow and lazy but I couldn't keep my hands off him. I loved Mikey's skinny body and I wanted to make it mine. I pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. I let my hands run all over his smooth, pale chest. I looked at him, meeting his hazel eyes, as I lowered my mouth to one of his pert nipples and I nibbled it into hardness. I heard him groan above me. 

"So, beautiful," I mumbled against his chest. 

"Stop, Frankie, I am not," he said. 

I smiled, nipping my way lower before dipping my tongue into his belly button. "Oh, but Mikey, baby, you are perfect." I mumbled causing him to shiver as I nibbled at the skin just above his waist band. He reach down running his fingers through the longer part of my dyed, black hair. My hand slid down to massage at the crotch of his pants causing him to grow harder. He pressed himself in to my hand. "Want you badly," I whispered, my breath ghosting over his skin. I slid my hand up and undid his jeans. I pushed my hands inside, caressing his member softly. 

He groaned, "Frankie." a little too loudly. 

"Shh," I said stroking his hip with my other hand. I slowly pushed his pants down, taking his boxers with them and revealing his long shaft to me. My eyes widened at his length, nervously. I toss his pants to floor, to hover my lips over his cock. I tease his slit, lapping greedily at the pre cum. His hands tangle in my hair, tugging it a little to roughly. I do not mind though because I know that he is excited. I slid my lips over his erection, taking him as deep as I can. I move my head up and down his length, swirling my tongue around him. He is struggling not trust up into my mouth and I can tell. 

I ease off him, causing him to whine. "Frankie." My lips as red and swallow from being stretched around him. 

"Want to fuck you," I pant out, flicking my eyes to him. He doesn't speak for moment before he slowly nods. "Mikey, are you sure?" I ask. 

"Yes, Frankie, I am positive." 

I jump off the bed, stumbling because I was going so fast to get my bag that I tripped and fell onto the floor face first. I hear Mikey giggling behind me. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you? I said picking myself up and grab the lube from bag.

"Just a little bit, Frankie," he teased. 

"Oh, I am going to make you pay for that," I said jumping to the bed and making him squeal. I moved back between his spread legs. 

"Too many clothes," Mikey complains and starts tugging at my clothes until he has me completely bare. I grab the lube but Mikey stops me with his hand on mine. He nibbles on his bottom lip nervously. 

"What is it, Mikey?" I ask softly.

"You know those rumors about me, that I am a slut," his cheeks flushed. 

"Yeah, Mikey, I don't care about that," I tell him.

"I'm not," he stutters out looking like he wants the bed to swallow him whole. "I am a virgin, Frankie," he tells me. 

"It is, okay, baby. I promise that I will be as gentle as I possibly can." 

"I don't care about that, Frankie, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I wanted you to be my first." He says smiling brightly.  
I move up until my face is over his and look him in the eye. "Mikey, I think you need to know before we do this." 

"Yes, Frankie," he sighed. 

"I love you, Michael Way." 

His face broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen on Mikey give any one. He flung his arms around me burying his face in my neck. "I love you, too," he mumbled.

I laughed and tried pulling his arms lose from around me. "Mikey, if you strangle me, I can very well fuck you." I teased.

"Oh," he said letting go and flushing lightly. 

I grabbed the lube again, pouring it on my hand and rubbing it onto my fingers. I pressed one my fingers against his opening. He shifted uncomfortably and I softly began stroking his hip. I moved it in and out a few time before working my second in and finally my third. I could tell it hurt him but he didn't protest. I slathered some lube onto my cock and pressed it against his opening. 

"Mikey," I said making him looking up at me, "are you sure that you're ready?" He nodded at me jerkily not trusting his voice. I pressed into him as gentle as I could while I stretched him. "So, tight," I moan as his heat stretches around me.  
I can tell he's in pain, "Mikey," I kiss him softly, "do you want me to stop?" 

"No," he says, "please don't." 

Once I am in him, fully pressing tight against his thin frame I wait. I give him as much time as he needs before he ask me to move. When he does I begin moving in and out of him, slow and gentle. His hips jerk violently as I graze his prostate. It rips a long and loud moan from him. It is the most perfect sound that my ears have ever heard. I want to hear it again and I slam into his spot again. 

He starts pleading, "Frank, please." 

I don't think that he even knows what he is begging for. I oblige him by moving harder and faster, slamming into him. I reach between us to grab his leaking cock and I stroke in time with my almost violent thrusts. He throws his head back, whimpering as he cums between us. He pulls me right along with him right into my orgasm. I spill my seed deep inside of him as my hips rut against him until I am spent. I ease out of him and kiss him softly. I lay down next to him, pulling him into my arms. He is quiet for a few minutes and I think he might have gone to sleep.  
Then he speaks, "Frankie, that was so amazing," he says. "Thank you." 

I smile. "It was everything I had imagined," I told him holding him tight until we fall asleep.

 

The next day we were like a couple of school kids, in the fact that we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. "Would you two get a room, already," Bob snapped at us, irritated. 

"We did last night," I say wiggling my eyebrows, making Mikey's face flush red. I laugh really hard. 

"I didn't want to know that," Ray said from somewhere in the hall causing me to laugh even harder. 

I haven't seen Gerard all day before the time that we go on stage. He won't even look at me on stage and when I go to touch him, he glares at me causing me to move away. It really made me uncomfortable and I had no idea what Gerard's problem was. I even tried to talk to him after the show but he shoved me away from him and left. I didn't see him again until early the next morning. 

I was curled up in Mikey's bunk with my head resting on his chest when I heard a loud bang. It woke me up and I poked my head out. Gerard was stumbling through the lounge at the front the bus. He wasn't doing a very good job of getting anywhere. I sighed, pulling myself away from Mikey and I slid out of the bunk and to go help Gerard. He was drunk that was obvious as I reached out to steady him but he yanked his arm away from me like I had just burned him. 

"Don't fucking touch me, Frank." He snarled. 

I stood there stunned and staring at him. He stumbled his way past me to his bunk and I stood there watching him for a few minutes before I went back to Mikey's bunk. The next day he slept most of the day. Ray finally woke him when we arrived at the next arena. He dragged himself out of the bunk, looking as if he were a zombie. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was even paler then usual. He groaned, holding his head as he headed into the bathroom on the bus. 

I could hear him rattling a bottle of pills, taking something for his headache, I was sure. I put some coffee on the table for him and left. I didn't see him again until the show had started. He look frazzled and irritable but the show went well. Once offstage Mikey asked him if he was ok and he told his brother he was fine. He left again as soon he walked away from Mikey. 

Later around one am he showed up on the bus. He turned the tv on as he threw himself down. He grumbled at the tv, flipping through the channels. He had no idea that I was even there. He jumped when I spoke and he turned to look at me. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days but I knew he had. When he turned to look at me, I could see the white powder on his nose. My eyes went wide with shock. 

"Gerard!" I said shocked. 

"Frank, just fuck off." He said flipping off the tv and stomping over to his bunk. He hid in his bunk but I knew he was awake. I could hear him crying softly. 

"Gee," I said shifting uncomfortably from one foot to other outside his bunk. 

"Frank, what didn't you understand about fuck off?" He snapped. 

I was taken aback as stumbled back because it hurt and I went back to Mikey. I woke him up as I crawled back in with him.

"Something the matter?" He said the sleep still in his eyes.

"Nothing, baby, just go back to sleep," I said. 

He nodded and snuggled into me. I couldn't sleep, it just wouldn't come and instead I laid there hearing Gerard's soft sniffles. I just didn't understand what was wrong with him. He was pushing all of us away. The next day I told Mikey that I was worried about his brother. After the show that night, Mikey cornered Gerard in the dressing room and shut everyone else out of the room. I could hear them while I stood in the hall and I hadn't really meant to be listening. 

"What the fuck do you want, Mikey?" Gerard snapped at him. 

"I am worried about you," Mikey said softly. I had to strain to even hear him through the door. 

"Just go fuck off with Frankie, little bother," Gerard said angrily. 

"Gee," Mikey started. They had always been close and I had never heard either one raise their voices at each other. " Then something hit the door really hard and startled me as Mikey began sobbing really loud. I had heard enough as I shoved my way into the dressing room to find Mikey on the floor rubbing his back and tears falling from his eyes. Gerard stood across the room looking murderous. 

"Oh, look your midget in shining fucking tattoos!" Gerard snapped. 

"What the fuck, Gerard" I snapped angrily but he just shoved me roughly as he walked past me and vanished. "Mikey," I say helping him up off the floor. "What happened?" I asked he quietly. 

"He shoved me really hard and I hit the door. Frankie, he has never put his hands on me before, we barely ever fight and he usually doesn't raise his voice at me." His tears were flowing freely now as I pulled him into my arms. I took him to the bus and comforted him until he fell asleep. 

I can't sleep again, I am to angry tonight. I heard Gerard the moment he had come in. I started to get up but Mikey pulled me against him tighter and I didn't want to wake him. I sighed with anger as I settled back against Mikey. I was almost asleep when I heard Gerard moaning softly. It makes me so mad that I want to punch him in the face. How can he lay there jacking off, when he hurt Mikey? I had had enough and after the next show I was going to confront him. 

I shoved him roughly into a bathroom as we were walking by. He looked at me startled. "What the fuck, Frank?" He snarls.

"Yes, Gerard, that is what I want to know. What the fuck is it?" I demanded. He starts to open his mouth but I cut him off. "You hurt, Mikey!" I scream in his face. "What the fuck is your problem?" I said screaming louder. 

He shoves me really hard against the door. He is so close to me, that his lips are almost touching mine and I can feel his warm breath. "You, Frank, are my motherfucking problem," his says. He pulls me roughly away from the door and makes his escape. 

What had I done to Gerard? I wondered. That night I didn't go to bed with Mikey after Gerard took off, I waited for him. I was smoking, leaning up against the side the bus when he came in this time. I threw it down, stomping it out angrily. He didn't see me until he was right on top me as I stepped into his path. He was not drunk this time, that much was obvious.  
"What the fuck." I said grabbing Gerard and slamming him roughly up against the bus. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" He growled and shoving me but I wouldn't let go of him. He stopped fighting and went limp, refusing to stand on his own feet and it is only me holding him up now. "Frank, please," his voice breaks, "just leave me alone."  
"Gerard," I growl angrily. I am startled as a heart wrenching wail escape him. I release my hold on him and move back to stare at him. He slumps to the ground shaking and I move to stand over him. He looks so broken and pitiful. I am not sure what I should do. I squat in front of him and reach out to touch him. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screams. 

I don't know what else I can do, so I retreat back in to the bus. I sit there in the lounge on the sofa with my head in my hands for a long time. I can hear Gerard just outside crying. I fall asleep on the sofa, Mikey wakes me up the next morning by kissing me. 

"Why didn't you come to bed, Frankie?" He asks.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep out here." I told him as I pulled him onto my lap. I held him close, loving the way he felt against me. 

I try to talk to Gerard but he ignores me. All the other guys try too but no one seems to be able to reach him either. Mikey is beside himself about his brother. It has gone on for two months now and Gerard looks worse every day. He is not even coming in drunk or high anymore. All he does is hide in his bunk except during shows. On top of not talking to any of us, he has also not been eating. Tonight is a hotel night and I want more then anything to spend it with Mikey but I know I won't because it's my chance to corner Gerard. Mikey understood that someone needed to do something about Gerard.

I wasn't expecting to hear them arguing on the bus. "Keep Frank away from me, little brother or I will tell him your secret," Gerard growled dangerously low.  
"You wouldn't do it. You won't tell anyone, Gerard," he says but he sounds scared. There is a loud crack and I hear crying. "Get the fuck out of my sight, Mikey!" Gerard screams. 

Mikey almost runs from the bus and he crashes into me. I can see the red print on his cheek where Gerard had obviously slapped him. I am seeing red and in a rage as I storm on to the bus. 

"Frank, get the fuck away from me!" Gerard says, his eyes cold. He shoves past me running into the hotel but I am right behind him. He fumbles clumsily with his key card before getting his door open. He tries to shut the door but I shove him inside pushing my way in behind him. He rounds on me angry but doesn't raise his voice. "Frank, I told you to stay away from me," he says his tone icy. 

I slap him hard and he grabs his face stumbling backwards. "What's the matter, Gee." I said. "it's okay for you to slap Mikey but it's the end of the world if I touch you." He runs into the bathroom as I pound on the door but he refuses to open it. He is in there for two hours but I don't leave. I just sit there glaring at the door. He finally opens the door and comes out. 

"Frank," he says so quiet that it is barely a whisper. "Please just go, I just can't," he says. His eyes are swollen and red. I stand up crossing the room to him. "Please, Frank." It sounds pitiful and broken. Realizing that I am not going to leave, he tries to go back into the bathroom. My hand shoots out and grabs his arm. He cries out in pain. I pull my back to find blood on my fingers. His eyes widen in fear as he tries again to escape in to the bathroom. I don't let him and I drag him to the bed as he struggles. I shove up his sleeves to find several bleeding cuts on his arm. 

"Gerard, what have you done?" I said my eyes going wide in fear. 

"It's nothing," he say tugging his arm away, cradling it against his body. 

"Gerard, what were you thinking?" I asked. 

"I was thinking that I don't want to hurt anymore. I asked you to leave me alone, Frank. Why can't you just go away."  
"What is wrong with you?" I say making him look at me. 

"Frank," he says his body shaking, "please don't touch me." 

"You're trembling," I tell him. 

"I can't take it anymore. You just won't stay away from me." He lunges at me, crashing his lip against mine. I don't kiss him back becasue I am so startled and then I pull away because I am with Mikey. "I love you, Frank and I am sorry," he shrieks. He scrambles away from me and runs out of the room. 

I am in shock, frozen to the spot before I realize I have to go after him. I propel myself off of the bed and skidding out the door. I look around but he's gone. I have to wake the guys to tell them that he took off but I don't tell them why. Mikey's eyes are burning a hole in me but I avoid his gaze. Finally, he makes me look at him. 

"Frankie, baby, what happened?" 

"Gerard, cut," I told him, "and then he ran away." I didn't tell him about Gerard's feelings for me. 

It is time for the bus to pull out for the next show but he has not come back. We can't leave without him. I have to break down and call Brian. It is not a conversation that I want to have. "What do you mean, Gerard, is missing?" He screams into my ear. "We have shows to do!" "He's shouting so loud that the rest of the guys can hear him. I am nearly deaf by the time I get off the phone but he's agreed to move dates and do some rescheduling until we can find him.

I go back into the hotel to check in for another night. I want to call the police but I know if word gets out that the press will eat us alive. We all are sitting up in one of the rooms, eyes red and worried. Some tears have been cried and none of has are been able to eat.

It was four days before he comes back. I launch myself at him, fussing over him and crying. "Frank, just stop," he said pushing my hands away. He looks bad like he hasn't slept. His stomach makes its self known in that moment and I realize he obviously hasn't eaten. I try to remember the last time I saw him eat. 

"Gerard, when was he last time you have eaten anything?" I ask. 

"I can't remember," he says his voice hallow. 

I want to pound on him, scream and do something but I don't. I can see he is broken as I lead him into the hotel to clean him up. I drag him to the bathroom, forcing him into the shower. He doesn't protest just drops against me in defeat. I bathe him off best I can before washing his hair. Once I get him dried off, I put him in the bed and stay by his side. Ray brings food and makes him eat what he can stomach. 

Once I have finished fussing over him, I speak to him while soothingly stroking his hair. "Gee, I am sorry. I didn't know how you felt." 

"It doesn't matter," he said, his voice empty, "you're with Mikey anyway. Please, Frank, stay with me tonight." He begs. I flip the light off and slip under the covers next to him. I take him into my arms and hold him against me. 

"Good night, Gerard," I whisper to him in the dark. He doesn't answer me. 

I am not sure how long we slept but when I was awakened it was still dark in the room. I quickly realize why I had woken up. There was a warm mouth on my cock in the darkness. Oh, and it was doing sinful things to me. I reached down and my hands stopped as I found long hair. It took my sleep addled brain a moment to realize it wasn't Mikey. "Gerard, what are you doing?" I say. 

He doesn't answer he just keeps sucking on me. I want to tell him to stop, that it's not right and that I love Mikey but when I open my mouth only moan comes out. I feel one his fingers caressing my entrance and my brain is suddenly screaming, 'Don't stop him! Don't stop him!' and I don't. Instead I reach down, tangling my hands in Gerard's hair. 

I tug his hair pulling him off my cock. He whines really loudly but I pull him to lips shushing him. I kiss him deeply, letting my tongue explore his mouth. I shouldn't have and I knew that. I should've pushed him away and left this room. I couldn't, I cared as much about Gerard as I did Mikey and I didn't want him to hurt anymore. If giving myself to him would make him better then I would. When I break the kiss, we are both panting. 

"Gee, what do you want?" I ask. 

He whines out, "you Frankie." 

"What do you want from me?" I say snaking my hand between us to caress him though his boxers only to find he's not wearing anything. 

He whimpers a soon as my hand touches his cock. "Please, Frankie," he sobs, "I need you." And I feel his tears on my skin where he has buried his face into my neck. 

"Gerard," I say pushing him back a little, "if you want this I need you stop crying, okay." 

"Okay, Frankie," he says weakly. 

I flip us so that he is on his back. "I just need the lube," I tell him but he grabs me. 

"No, I want you to do it dry," he says. 

"I will hurt you," I tell him. 

"I don't care. I want to feel it not just now but for days," he tells me sounding sad. I realize that he thinks this will be the only time and he wants to remember. I spit on my fingers instead and I open him up as best as I can before I am at his entrance. I slide in being as gentle as I can without any lube. He cries out in pain and I halt my hips. "No, don't stop," he begs. 

I keep going and soon I am all the way inside of him. I give him a moment to adjust before I move. I move in and out him slowly, he is as tight as Mikey, if not tighter. I push that thought out of my mind as I roll me hips causing him to moan. Soon I have found a rhythm as I pound into his accepting body. I find his cock in the dark with my hand. I stroke him roughly to the same rhythm as my hips. Soon he is moaning loudly and his tears are forgotten. 

"Gonna cum, Frankie, please." I don't think he knew what he's asking for and neither do i. I just stroke him until he explodes between us. It causes him to tighten around me and I flood his body with cum. I slide out, falling next to him and panting.

When my breathe returns to normal I speak. "Gerard, this was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. You're in bad shape and I am with Mikey. it was wrong." 

"Just stay with me tonight, Frankie," he said and I did.

The next day we headed out. I had wanted Gee to get help and so did the rest the band but he refused, said he was fine. He insisted we keep moving on. After a long argument we had given into him, Gerard can be very persuasive. That night when we went to bed, slid in to Mikey's bunk, he tangled our arms and legs and rested his head against me. It was quiet for long time before he spoke. 

"Frank, what's wrong with, Gerard?" He asked. 

I squeezed my eyes closed willing this to go away and when I opened them he was staring at me expectantly. "He is in love with me, Mikey," I said bluntly. 

His eyes went wide before he spoke softly. "I don't want to hurt him, Frankie." 

"Mikey, I have to tell you something." I said almost a whisper. 

"What is it?" He says just as quiet. 

"I slept with Gerard," I tell him. I had expected to be shoved out of his bunk, slapped and maybe even screaming or tears. I waited but none of these things came instead his cheeks burned red. 

"Frank, I think there is something we need to talk about." 

"Mikey, are you going to break up with me?" I said feeling a sob rise in my throat. 

"No, Frank, just not here and now, okay." He turns over and away from me but doesn't make me leave. I can't sleep and I get up to watch tv.

I fell asleep watching TV in the lounge and Gerard wakes me by shaking me gently. My eyes take a moment but then focus on him. "I told, Mikey," I said simply. 

He did not speak or even look at me, he just sat down next to me and held my hand. I thought about pulling away but I gave up and let him. The next day when we arrive at the venue, I make Gerard eat something. He looks better today then he has in while and he doesn't argue, he just eats the bagel that I push in front of him. I pace nervously waiting for Mikey. It is a long while before he comes to me. He looks scared and I can't for life of me figure out why. It is me who has done something wrong and he should hate me. He takes me to an empty room down one of corridors and closes the door. He paces running his fingers through his hair. 

"Mikey, you are freaking me the fuck out," I tell him. 

"I am sorry, I just don't know that there is any easy way to say this. I suppose it is best to just be blunt. You don't want to be with me nor do you want Gerard." 

"What are you talking about, Mikey? I love you." 

"We are both sick fucking freaks who don't deserve you," he says, his voice trembling. 

"Mikey just fucking tell me." I snap as I am getting frustrated. 

"I lied to you, Frank, I wasn't a virgin." 

I let that sink in for a moment before I speak. "Mikey, why would you lie" I cut myself off." Mikey, what are you hiding?"

"I fuck my brother, okay," he snaps angrily. 

"What?" I say startled. 

"I been fucking, Gee, Frank. Not just once, it has been for years." I want to speak but he doesn't give me a chance as he rushes on. "It started when I was sixteen but I started it and he had tried to say no. When the band started it was less, we are always on tour and people are always around. Not that it stopped, we have found secret moments." He seems to not be able to hold in his tears as they fill his eyes. "I am so sorry, Frank. When I realized that I loved you and that you loved me I stopped it. I had no idea that my brother had fallen in love with you too. I have hurt him twice now and it's nearly destroyed him." He finally stops talking and starts instead to sob. 

I go to him right away and I pull him into my arms cradling him against my chest as we slide down to the floor. "Mikey, it's okay," I tell him as I stroke his hair. "I am not mad or disgusted, I understand about you and Gee." 

"No you don't understand, he loves you and I am the one who started with him only to leave him. I left him took everything he cared about way." 

"Mikey, I am sure there's some way that we can work this out." 

His voice suddenly trembles. "Frank, I don't want anyone to find about me and Gerard." 

"They won't I," tell him softly. 

"I might have to break it off with you."

"Why?" I say feeling like I might shatter in a moment. 

"I don't want, Gee, to hurt anymore," he says. 

"Mikey, you're a good brother and I know that you love, Gee." 

"Frank, I am being serious. I can't hurt him anymore." 

"There might be another way, well if you and Gee are okay with it."  
"What is that, Frankie?" he says skeptical. 

"Do you want to end things with me?" I ask. 

"No," he said shaking his head that was resting on my shoulder. 

"Do you want to stop what you're doing with, Gee?" I ask. 

"I didn't want too but I'm his brother and people can't know and then there was you." His words were a jumbled mess but I knew what he meant. 

"Mikey, shh," I said rubbing his back soothingly. He relaxed into my touch after a few moments. 

"Well we are just going to have to share you," I say. 

"What?" He questions me, startled. 

"If you are willing to share me with Gee and I am willing to share you with Gee then really there is no problem to solve, is there?" 

"Well now that you say it like that. Though,I suppose we should talk to Gee about it but it would make me happy." 

"Good," I said dragging him up kissing him softly. "We will wait until we stop at the next hotel and then we will tell him, okay, Mikey." 

"Ok, Frankie." 

It's was four days before we had another hotel night. Mikey and I plan it out, right down to the last detail. I must admit I am kind of nervous, this is something that I never imagined would happen. I however have thought of nothing else since Mikey told me about him and his brother. I found that I liked the idea of Gee and Mikey together. Mikey ignored me only passing me a secret wink. 

"I am going to share a room with you tonight, Gee," he said. It had been a while sense that had happened and Gee looked kind of startled that Mikey had insisted. 

"What about, Frank?" He had said. 

Mikey said, "what about him?" While he smirked. 

Gerard had let Mikey lead him to the room. He undressed right down to his boxers for bed like he always did and stretched his long sensuous body. Gerard's eyes devoured his bare skin. Mikey went over and slid onto the bed next to him. He reached out stroking Gee's cheek. I am sorry, Gee, I didn't mean to hurt you. He says as his brother leans into the touch. Mikey whispers into his ear, "I know about you and Frank." 

Gerard skittered away, looking at Mikey with frightened eyes. "I didn't mean to, Mikey," Gee says looking like he might cry. 

"It is okay, Gerard. I also told Frank about you and I."  
Suddenly, he looked at him with wild eyes. "Mikey, why? How could you?" 

Just then I knock on the door and Mikey slides off the bed to let me in. Gerard backs all the way against the headboard, staring at us, mouth opening and closing. Mikey takes my hand and we cross the room to Gee. "Oh, it's okay, Gee. Frank's not mad." 

"He's not?" Gerard chokes out. 

"Nope we have instead decided to share," Mikey says smirking. He slides onto the bed on one side and I move around the bed to slide onto the other side. He looks as if he might just bolt out of the room. I lean in, nipping at his neck and on the other side Mikey does the same thing. Soon he has forgotten his fear and instead his squirming on the bed between us. We carefully remove his clothes and let our hands run over every inch, caressing and touching all him. I lean down nibbling at his tummy as Mikey starts kissing him and pushes his tongue into his brother's mouth. 

Gerard is so lost between the too of us that I am not sure he even knows anything beyond the pleasure that he is feeling. I kiss my way down and bite at his hip. "Mikey," I say softly. He hmms in Gee's mouth. "How do you want do this?" I ask nuzzling my face against Gee's hip. 

"I had not thought past getting him in bed again," he confessed. 

I made the decision for them. "Get on you knees," I told Gerard. 

He scrambled quickly onto his knees not having to be asked twice. "Give me the lube, Mikey." He gives me a quick nod and he grabs it out of his bag, tossing it to me. "Thank you, baby," I grin. He moves back onto the bed to keep touching Gerard. I pour the liquid on my hand, rubbing it onto my fingers. I circle his opening before plunging the finger into him fully. He moans loud unable to hold himself back. I smile at Mikey over Gee as I work it in out before adding a second one. I stretch him carefully before working him completely open with a third finger. When he's moaning and pressing back on my finger, I take them out. I pull my boxers off, tossing them to floor as it is the only thing I am still wearing since we started. 

"Mikey, take off the rest of your clothes," I tell him. I watch him remove his tee and boxers, he is rock hard and leaking. It makes my own cock throb just seeing it. I move behind Gerard, guiding my cock into him. I am as gentle as I can be and I can tell he is uncomfortable from me stretching him. It only takes a few minutes to get fully in. Then I sit very still for a few moments until he is ready. Then I begin moving in and out of him painstakingly slow. "Gerard," I say stroking his hip as I fill him, "I want to see you suck Mikey off." 

He goes stiff for moment before he speaks. "Frankie, no one has ever seen us, you know," Gerard said shyly. 

"I am not just anyone, am I?"

"Well, no," he says so quiet that I have to strain to hear it. 

"Please, Gerard," I say thrusting myself in a little harder. 

"Ok, Frankie," he says. 

He lets Mikey slide in front of him and he eyes his dick. Mikey reaches out, stroking Gerard's hair. "It is, okay, Gee. I want you to let Frank watch you do this" Mikey bite his lip, "if you don't want to." 

Gerard cuts him off as he starts swiping his tongue over Mikey's sensitive head causing Mikey to let out a strangled moan. I move in and out of Gee with lazy strokes watching him, eyes half lidded as he slides his mouth down his brother's shaft. He moves slowly at first, bobbing his head on Mikey's length. Fuck it makes my cock throb inside of Gee. It might be the hottest thing that I have ever seen. Soon we find a rhythm that is comfortable for everyone. As I pound into Gee, he sucks Mikey at the same quick pace. 

"You are so fucking tight," I moan. 

"He sure is", Mikey says, that turns me on even more that Mikey knows that. 

Its not long before Mikey throws his head back, cumming in his brother's mouth. Gee does his best to swallow it all as he nurses Mikey until every drops is gone. Mikey wipes any excess cum off of Gee's chin. Mikey looks at me tells me put him on his back. 

"What?" I ask confused. 

"Just do it," he says. 

I shrug, easing out of Gee and turn him over. Once hes is on his back I ease back in. Mikey lays on the bed next to Gerard and his eyes never leave mine. He takes the lube, working himself open and causing his dick to harden once more. 

"Damn, Mikey you are an insatiable little slut," I tease. 

He grins at me as he moves to straddle Gerard as he is sliding down on his brother's cock his back is pressed against my chest. I almost cum right there. He starts rocking his hips on Gerard's dick. "Fuck, Mikey, you know how I love being inside of you," Gee tells him. 

I swallow hard sitting still for a moment and then I start moving inside of Gee as Mikey rides him. Gerard grabs my hand, pulling it with his to Mikey's hard dick. We stroke him together as I fill his brother over and over. Mikey rides Gee as fast and as hard as I pound into him. It doesn't take long for me to cum with what was is happening with Mikey and Gerard.  
I let out a loud whimper as I cum in Gee. I continue pounding him until I stop cumming. I let my cock slide out of him as I grin and my cum is oozing out him making him shiver. I kept stroking Mikey with Gee's help until he cums again. Him tightening around his brother pulled Gerard over the edge. He came inside his little brother as Mikey collapsed onto Gerard's chest.  
Gee's hand comes around him to stroke his back and I slide up next to Gee kissing him softly. Suddenly, as I look at them together, I knew that I had made the right decision. There really wasn't any other choice in the matter. Brothers or not they belonged together. I also realized with them is exactly where I belonged. I love them both and know they both love me.  
"What are you thinking about?" Gerard asks as I lazily nuzzle into his neck and stroke his hip. 

"I was just thinking about the three of us." 

"What about us?" Mikey mumbled sleepily from his brother's chest. 

Gee and I both chuckled. "I was just thinking about how the three of us belong together. I love you, Gee, I love you, Mikey," I say. 

"I love you, too," Gee says smiling. 

Mikey mumbles an "I love you, too," from Gerard's chest. 

"Mikey?" Gee says. 

"What?" he mumbles.  
"Get off of me," he laughs. 

"Sorry," Mikey says, sliding off of him to lay on his other side. 

We both wrap our bodies around Gee and I lace my fingers with Mikey's. I sigh contentedly settling down with my Ways. I like how that sounds. It makes me so happy and I just know this is where I want to be forever.


End file.
